Digimon Zombies
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Takato has a confusing nightmare that involves an old friend. Why is it that things only seem to get worse after that? What could the dream mean? And is there a way to stop the coming storm? Renato, RikaX Ryo, HenryXJery, possibly some Angewomon and LadyDevimon, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own digimon or any of the characters. The dream may or may not make any sense to you. That's fine. The dream is only supposed to say that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

Dreams

Takato sat against the tree and sighed. He wasn't bored and he certainly wasn't content. he was depressed, plain and simple. He had been ever since the digimon had moved back to the Digital Realm. They had returned after the D-reaper had been beaten, sure. But about a year later they returned to the digital realm because it was "where they belong". Takato missed all of the digimon, even the evil ones. He would even give Vajramon a hug if he were there. He especially missed Guilmon, Impmon, Leomon, Terriermon, and Renamon. Leomon had returned a while after the others and Jeri had been over the moon. She had also stopped hanging out with Takato. He didn't mind because he and the others were planning a welcome home party for the digimon.

Then, as if planned, the day before the party they announced that they were leaving. When Takato woke up at two in the morning the day of the party, they were gone. No long goodbye, no short goodbye, no note saying goodbye, just empty beds. Jeri had been heartbroken and the others weren't far behind. Takato had expected they wouldn't stay for goodbyes, however, so he took it the best of them all. Then he turned depressed when Jeri screamed at him for trying to cheer her up and moved to a different city on the far end of Japan.

Takato spent most of his free time sitting in the park thinking about the digimon. No one else knew the second reason the digimon left except Rika, who was the one who told Takato. The other half of the reason the digimon left was that they had somehow started to feel alone and wanted to be with their own kind. Partially to start families and partially to see old friends.

Takato looked up at the sky and sighed. He was almost surprised by how much he would give to see Megidramon appear and start attacking the city. Megidramon meant Guilmon. That meant that he could see his friend again.

He felt something wet against his leg and looked down to see that maroon tentacles had grown out of the ground like grass and were wrapping around his legs and lower body then pulling him into the ground. He instantly felt pure unrestrained terror and began ripping at the tentacles but the more he broke the faster more shot out. After fifteen minutes of struggling, it was over. He was sitting comfortably on the ground perfectly safe. He stood and turned to head home just in time to see Renamon drop out of the tree.

"Renamon?" Takato asked.

"Hello Takato," Renamon said. "Why are you here?"

Takato didn't answer, he didn't ask what she was doing there, he didn't even breathe. What he did do, was throw his arms around her and have to force down a cry of joy. She hugged him back for a moment then he stepped back and tried to think straight.

"Why are you here?" Takato asked.

"I missed my friends," Renamon said.

Takato opened his mouth to say something but a tentacle about as big around as a baseball bat and as long as a python exploded out of the ground and through Renamon. Her blood sprayed like a fountain, painting Takato red. Then the tentacle wrapped around her without pulling out first and dragged her into the ground. Takato glanced down just as hundreds more shot out and bound his arms to his sides then pulled him under as well. After a moment of his vision being obscured by more tentacles, they pulled him into an underground chamber that was perfectly spherical and had tiny tentacles on every inch of the walls, ceiling, and floor, assuming you could say the chamber had any. The tentacles wrapped around him wrapped him up until only his eyes were uncovered then turned him toward Renamon who was, amazingly, still alive and struggling feebly to escape.

He tried to call out to her but his voice didn't make it past the tentacle over his mouth. Unable to move an inch he had no choice but to watch in horror as the tentacles holding Renamon spread to cover her abdomen as more grew from the bottom of the chamber and wrapped around her arms and legs. Takato knew instantly what was happening but could do nothing to stop it. The tentacles pulled Renamon into a spread eagle position and three last tentacles grew from the bottom. Two were as big around as a baseball bat and the third was as big around as a two liter bottle of soda. Renamon screamed in desperation and pulled helplessly at her restraints and Takato closed his eyes. He heard nothing so he, being humanly curious, opened his eyes. The tentacles all shot toward Renamon but never reached her since Takato suddenly sat bolt upright in his bed smashing his head off of a shelf he had been stupid enough to put over the bed.

"OW!" Takato shouted holding his head.

"SHUT UP!" his roommate said throwing a shoe.

Takato was a freshmen in college living in a two person apartment a mile away from his school. The Digimon Tamers had defeated the D-Reaper seven years ago and the digimon had left a year after that. All of the background Takato had thought about in the dream had been true but he was surprised he hadn't recognized it as a dream when the tentacles appeared. Usually he was very good at that.

"Go back to sleep," his roommate mumbled getting quieter each words as he blacked out again.

"I would if I didn't think I'd have that dream again," Takato mumbled.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" his roommate said chucking a cleat with steel spikes.

Takato rolled out of his bed to avoid the shoe then climbed back in and lay down flipping his roommate off under the blanket. Then he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

THE END

* * *

Please review. Especially tell me your thoughts about the dream specifically. I haven't decided on the rating yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Search And Rescue

The next day Takato had barely rested more than an hour's worth. He dragged himself out of his bed and pulled his shoes on then got what he needed for his classes. He checked the clock and saw that he had enough time to shower and brush his teeth and did just that. The moment he was done getting ready, he grabbed his stuff and went to class. He got into his seat just as the teacher began. He used a tape recorder on a stroke of genius because within five minutes, he was asleep again. The process was the same for the next class as well. Sit, turn on the tape recorder, pass out. Then was lunch.

"You gonna sleep through lunch too?" Takato's roommate asked.

"Probably," Takato said.

He got his food then sat down and ate slowly. When he was done, he dumped his tray and turned around in time to see a portal to the Digital World open and an Angewomon stepped through and looked around before seeing him. She nodded then walked back through the portal. Takato didn't even have to think. He ran through the portal before it had the chance to close. It closed less than a second after he was through.

"Welcome back Takato," the Angewomon said. "This way please."

Takato followed the digimon through a huge palace until they reached a thrown room. There was a Renamon sitting on the thrown but it was built like Arnold Schwarzenegger and didn't have as much fur over its chest.

"Welcome human," the Renamon said in a heavily masculine voice.

"Hi," Takato said. "Um, I'm looking for a few digimon. The ones that fought against the D-Reaper?"

"They all went back to their own sectors," the Renamon said. "Except Renamon, this is her sector. Although, I haven't seen her since she first arrived."

Takato could detect something in his voice that told him that he was lying but he decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Okay," Takato said. "Do you have any suggestions on where she might be?"

"I would try the woods to the North," the Renamon said. "Aside from that, I really have no idea."

Takato thanked him then turned and left. The moment he was gone, the Renamon pushed a button on his throne and a door beside it opened in the wall. He walked through and the door closed after him.

Takato walked North into the woods and three digimon volunteered to go with him. Part of Takato expected a trap so he was only half surprised when three Diaboromon appeared and blasted his escort. He turned and ran out of the woods and the Diaboromon followed only to be crushed be a couple WarGreymon.

"Be careful Kid," one said. "Nothing can survive in there."

"Do you guys know the male Renamon that lives in the palace south of here?" Takato asked.

"He's rude, conniving, and probably evil," another WarGreymon said. "There's a rumor going around that he has an old friend chained in the dungeon and spends every night torturing her, the poor Renamon."

"Thanks," Takato said running off.

"Where are you going?" the last WarGreymon asked.

"To rescue my friend!" Takato called back.

He reached the palace in record time but didn't want to be found so he began climbing to the only window which just happened to be at the top of the only tower.

"Friggin' tower windows," Takato grumbled as he climbed.

After a painful four hours of climbing, he finally reached the window and carefully peeked in. It was the Angewomon's bedroom. Takato carefully climbed in and moved silently to stand beside her. Then he placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't make a sound.

"Sh," Takato said holding a finger to his lips receiving a nod. "Does he have a Renamon locked in the basement?"

Angewomon nodded.

"Take me to her," Takato said earning another nod.

He pulled his hand back and the Angewomon stood and walked to the door. He followed silently and she took him to the throne room then pushed him back out through the doorway and hid beside the door. Takato carefully looked in and saw a door in the wall open beside the throne and the male Renamon step out then the door closed. Then he left the room through a side door.

The Angewomon silently crept forward and Takato followed. She pushed a button on the throne and the door opened again. They went through just before the door closed and found themselves at the top of a spiral staircase.

"Why do you work for him?" Takato asked.

"He took me in and protected me from an enemy that wanted me dead," the Angewomon said. "He used to be very kind. Recently, however, he has turned into the same kind of person he defended me from. Honestly I would have left if he hadn't taken this Renamon hostage. While he takes rests between torture sessions, I inject her with pain killers and give her something to eat."

"Thank you," Takato said.

"Your welcome," Angewomon said.

Just then they reached the basement and froze. There wasn't just one Renamon, there was a hundred.

"Ninety nine are probably fakes that will kill you the moment you free them," Angewomon said. "They weren't here the last time I came down here. I'm sorry, I don't know which is real."

Takato began to walk through the room and take in the perfect replicas. Every one was exactly alike. Then he stopped in front of one. They had all been staring at him but the others all had emotionless, almost dead, eyes. This one, had a single emotion in her eyes, pain.

Takato did a slow revolution then freed Renamon. She fell into him since her legs were weak from pain and lack of use. He caught her in a hug and she began to sob into his shoulder.

After a couple minutes she pulled away and said, "You came."

"Of course," Takato said wiping a tear from her face. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt my friends."

Renamon smiled and hugged him pressing her face into his shoulder to keep from crying again. After a minute he stood and helped her up, realizing that he was now as tall as her.

"Congratulations," the male Renamon said stepping into the room and letting the other Renamon all disappear. "Now, however, I can't let you leave."

"You can't keep us here any longer," Takato said turning toward him.

"Try me," the Renamon said.

Takato ran forward but the Renamon easily jumped and kicked him in the side of the head. Takato stumbled but charged again only for the Renamon to rake his claws across his chest. Takato grabbed his hand and threw him onto the ground then knelt on his chest and began pounding his fists into the Renamon's face. After a couple minutes, the Renamon planted both feet against Takato's chest and sent him flying back against the wall. Then he did the same thing Takato had. After a moment, Angewomon had seen enough.

She drew her bow and said, "**Celestial Arrow!**"

She shot the arrow all the way through the male Renamon who howled in pain then turned on her.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Renamon said and the attack finished the male one.

"Thanks," Takato said standing and wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Now let's get out of here."

Takato let Renamon lean on his shoulder and they all left the palace together. Then Angewomon led them to a portal back to the Real world and they went through. Takato took them to his apartment then called Rika to tell her. Once he hung up, Angewomon left to see the city, also so that they could have some alone time.

"Takato," Renamon said. "I would have come back less than a week after I left. I could stand being away from you. You're my friends."

"It's okay," Takato said. "You were locked in some guy's basement while he tortured you. I understand."

"No you don't," Renamon said. "It wasn't that I missed all of you. At least, not entirely. I missed _you_. More than I can possibly explain."

Takato took a minute to try and comprehend what she had said. She had just told him that she had missed him more than even Rika. He thought about his own feelings and realized with both confusion and a pang of guilt that he had missed her more than Guilmon. He felt guilty since he should have missed his own partner the most rather than his friend's partner.

_Maybe she could be both of your partner,_ Takato's repressed thoughts said.

He had kept a lot of thoughts along with the more perverted and negative sides of his personality repressed so long that he wasn't sure which side was speaking but he had a pretty good guess.

"You...missed me more than the others?" Takato asked.

"Yes," Renamon said.

Takato smirked but didn't say anything and Renamon still understood his train of thought. She blushed so much that Takato could see the red through her yellow fur.

"I-it's n-not like t-that," Renamon said.

"Really?" Takato asked grinning as Renamon's blush became more and more obvious. "Then how is it?"

"I-i-it's j-just...I-I-I d-d-didn't...I-I j-just-" She stopped when Takato burst out laughing.

Her blush was so bad now that her fur looked pink. It grew darker and Takato forced himself to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry," Takato said. "That was rude."

"I-it's o-okay," Renamon said her blush fading slightly.

"Truth be told," Takato said. "I missed you the most too. I'm not entirely sure why."

Renamon smiled and hugged him then pulled back less than a second before the door burst open.

"Renamon!" Rika said leaping onto the digimon and squeezing.

"It's good to see you too Rika," Renamon said holding back a laugh and hugging her former trainer.

"Why did you leave without a goodbye?" Rika asked.

"We had to," Renamon said. "I'm sorry but I can't talk about it yet."

"That's okay," Takato said. "Do you know where the others are?"

"Here," Angewomon said walking through the door with the others.

Terriermon was the same as were Impmon and Cyberdramon. Guilmon was about the same but was now a lot bigger. He barely fit through the door and seemed to have matured because he didn't jump on Takato like he normally would have. He also seemed to be slightly more patient than he used to be.

"Hey Guilmon," Takato said. "There's some bread in the kitchen."

Guilmon carefully walked into the kitchen and began to eat. The others all laughed.

"Some things never change," Takato said.

"Nope," Rika said.

"Except his appetite," Renamon said.

"True," Takato said.

Rika left so that she could take the others to their trainers and Renamon began to lick her wounds which had bled quite a bit on Takato's bed.

"Do you want me to cover those?" Takato asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Renamon said.

Takato got a couple of first aid kits out of his bathroom and began to bandage her wounds. When he was done he heard the door open and turned around to see his roommate staring at Renamon. Takato realized what his roommate was thinking and stood between them.

"What are you doing here?" Takato asked. "You're supposed to be in Boston."

"Missed my plane," his roommate said. "Hey beautiful. Wanna get lucky?"

"That depends," Renamon asked. "Do you enjoy having your penis? Because if you so much as touch me I'll rip it off and shove it down your throat."

Takato and his roommate both paled and his roommate turned and left.

"Thank you," Takato said. "Now he's going to move to a different apartment."

"You're welcome," Renamon said. "Now, we should probably go see the others before they start guessing what's taking us so long."

"No kidding," Takato said.

He helped her up then they left. They headed for the park and found the others waiting.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. And please tell me what you thought of Takato's dream. I really want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad Joke

Takato sat down at the table impatiently drumming his fingers against the table.

"If you don't cut that out I'll break your fingers," Rika warned while hanging the last streamer.

"They'll be here any minutes," Takato said. "And Henry still hasn't arrived with the cake. And where's Jeri?"

"You know she still won't go out with you right?" Rika asked.

"Yeah but I figured she'd want to be here to welcome Leomon back!" Takato said beginning to drum his fingers again.

"Takato," Rika said.

"Sorry!" Takato said.

He had called Jeri to tell her the good news about Leomon and the others being back then he, Rika, Ryo, and Henry had begun setting up for a welcome home party for the digimon when they all left to train. They were currently in the park.

"Don't mind her," Ryo said. "She's just having her period again. Bad for you, good for me in a couple days."

"Sick," Takato said.

"Fun," Ryo said.

"Not if you don't stop talking about it," Rika said.

"Sorry I'm late!" Henry said speed walking over with an enormous cake.

"What are we feeding Guilmon?" Jeri asked walking into view.

"That," Takato said pointing at a ten foot tall pile of bread.

"Everyone got their presents?" Rika asked.

Takato froze when the others all held up boxes of various sizes. Then Takato slammed his head down.

"And you were pestering us to get ready," Rika said.

"Just say that the bread is his present," Ryo said. "He'd be happy about that."

"True," Takato said then looked around.

He could have sworn he had hear a giant wing beat. He shook his head and turned back to the bread.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted charging over.

"Stop!" Takato said holding his hands up.

Guilmon skidded to a stop sitting down about a foot away from Takato.

"Geez," Takato said.

"What's this?" Renamon asked as the others arrived.

"Your welcome home party," Rika said.

"Presents first," Takato said for the sake of him being able to actually give his.

"Here you go Renamon," Rika said handing her a large box.

Renamon opened it and smiled pulling out the complete Twilight series.

"You actually like those?" Jeri asked.

"I think they're romantic," Renamon said.

"Guilmon no!" Takato suddenly said and they all saw that Guilmon was holding a loaf of bread about an inch from his mouth.

"Aw," Guilmon said.

"Here you go Terriermon," Henry said handing Terriermon a very long and narrow box.

Terriermon's box held a pair of stilts. Terriermon laughed and put them on the stood and laughed.

"Guilmon, I said no," Takato said.

"Maybe you should go next," Henry said.

"Good idea," Takato said. "Guilmon the bread's your present."

"YIPPIE!" Guilmon shouted bouncing up and down before finishing the pile in less than a minute.

"Figures," Takato said.

"Anyway," Ryo said. "This is for you Cyberdramon."

Cyberdramon opened his enormous box and a pair of LadyDevimon stepped out.

"Ryo!" Rika said.

"Oh that is so like Ryo," Takato said.

One Lady Devimon moved to stand by Angewomon while the other leaned on Cyberdramon's shoulder and whispered something that made him snicker.

"Here Leomon," Jeri said.

Leomon opened his box and pulled out a set of twin machetes and a picture of Jeri.

"You gave him a picture of yourself?" Takato asked.

"Obviously," Jeri said. "I didn't know you went blind. It almost makes me feel bad for rejecting you. But not really."

"Enough," Renamon said. "Good lord you two are worse than Angewomon and LadyDevimon and they're born to kill each other."

Jeri simply shrugged and leaned against the tree and Takato turned and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Renamon asked.

"There's something I've got to do," Takato said. "I'll be back by the time you guys finish the cake."

Renamon shrugged and the digimon, except Guilmon, began eating the cake. Renamon had one piece and Terriermon had on tiny piece. Leomon and Cyberdramon finished a fourth of the cake each, and Guilmon ate what was left. True to his word, Takato arrived at the same time as Guilmon stuffed the cake into his mouth.

"What did you do?" Renamon asked.

"Rika," Takato said. "Slight problem."

"What is it?" Rika asked walking over.

"I could only afford enough tickets for all of the digimon to go," Takato said.

"I figured," Rika said. "That's why I bought the rest in advance."

"Of course you did," Takato said. "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?" Renamon asked.

"You'll see," Takato said.

He and Rika led them through the city until they reached the outside of the fence. They were at the entrance to the fair.

"Who's paying?" Renamon asked.

Rika and Takato handed out the tickets they would need to be let in. Renamon smiled and they all ran through the gate and quickly split up. Takato went to a roller coaster first but before he could get into line, Renamon grabbed his hand.

"Come on," Renamon said. "They won't let me on without anyone else."

"On what?" Takato asked.

"The Zipper!" Renamon said dragging him toward the only ride in the fair that he was afraid of.

"I can't!" Takato said. "I have to use the bathroom!"

"I can wait," Renamon said.

"I just ate!" Takato said.

"We've been here for three minutes," Renamon said.

"You just ate!" Takato said.

"Digimon can't get motion sickness," Renamon said.

By now they were standing in line and Takato gave up trying to get out of going on the ride. When he and Renamon were let into their seat, Takato paled a lot when Renamon began rocking it.

"Wait," Renamon said. "Are you scared?"

"I hate the Zipper," Takato said.

"Oh," Renamon said feeling bad for forcing him to go on it. "I'll try to keep us from flipping."

"Thanks," Takato said.

The ride started and Takato spent the first minute with his eyes closed. Then he happened to open them as they were passing a joint wrapped in duct tape. After a moment he closed his eyes again until the ride stopped and they were let off. He and Renamon walked away from the ride a ways then Takato bent over and repressed the feeling of nausea.

"I'm sorry," Renamon said.

"Not your fault," Takato said. "I'll be okay in a minute."

"Were you paying any attention to what you were doing or were you just trying not to think about anything?" Renamon asked.

"Trying not to think," Takato said. "Why?"

He straightened up and she grinned.

"Because," Renamon said. "You were holding my hand so hard you almost broke it."

Takato blushed then looked around. He saw a doughboy stand and grinned.

"I'm hungry," Takato said.

"You were almost throwing up a second ago," Renamon said.

Takato shrugged and jogged over to the stand. A moment later he came back with two doughboys. Renamon took one and they sat on a bench and began to eat. Takato finished first then yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"Put your arm around my shoulders and I'll break it," Renamon said grinning.

Takato rolled his eyes and clasped his hands behind his head. After a moment he put them back down and sighed. Renamon finished and looked around.

"Now what do you want to do?" Renamon asked.

"Um," Takato thought then grinned evilly.

"No," Renamon said.

"Not that you perv," Takato said rolling his eyes. "We're going to go on a roller coaster."

Renamon shrugged and followed him to the one and only Roller coaster that ensured she would be soaked.

"On second thought," Renamon said backing away.

"Oh no you don't," Takato said.

He pulled her over to their seat and she sighed and strapped herself in.

"I went on the Zipper with you, you're going on this with me," Takato said.

The roller coaster started and halfway through they hit the water. Being wet wasn't so bad but then it climbed to the top of its highest section and as it went back down, it went through three loops and five spirals before finally stopping. Because the wind had dried Renamon and she hadn't been able to brush her fur, she now looked like a large fuzz ball. Takato couldn't help but laugh.

"Happy now?" Renamon asked.

"Very," Takato said.

Renamon stormed off and Takato followed managing to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry," Takato said. "I had to."

Renamon rolled her eyes just as they had the fortune to run into Rika and Ryo. Ryo began to laugh instantly but Rika managed to restrain herself.

"You two having fun?" Rika asked.

"Tons," Takato said hugging her arm and doing his best dewy-eyed lover boy impression.

"I will hit you," Renamon said making a fist.

Takato stepped away from her and Rika smirked.

"Well we'll leave you two love birds alone," Rika said as she and Ryo walked away.

Renamon glared at Takato and Takato burst out laughing again. She sighed and began to walk toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" Takato asked.

"Home," Renamon said miserably.

"Renamon wait," Takato said grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry. I only meant it as a joke."

"I know," Renamon said. "But, I'm tired and I want to rest."

"You're sure that's the only reason?" Takato asked worried.

"I'm positive," Renamon said smiling. "I'll see you around."

Takato nodded and Renamon turned and left. Takato turned and walked back into the fair but suddenly didn't feel like doing anything.

"Hey Takato," Henry said walking over with Jeri. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah," Jeri said sarcastically said. "What's wrong?"

"Just don't feel very social," Takato said.

"Maybe you should go home," Jeri said. "I can teach you how to tie a very fun knot if you want."

Takato rolled his eyes and walked away. After a few minutes, he reached the gate and left.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Bet

A few minutes later, he reached his apartment and found Renamon sitting on his bed. He closed the door then walked over and sat next to her. Her fur was still puffy and he still felt bad.

"You could take a shower and fix your fur you know," Takato said.

"I know," Renamon said.

"I'm really sorry about your fur," Takato said. "And for acting like we were together. I figured it would be obvious enough that we weren't."

"Really?" Renamon asked. "And why's that? Do you think that digimon wouldn't make as good significant others as humans?"

"Um, that's not what I-" Takato began.

"I bet I could make you feel better than any human you've ever been with," Renamon said.

"I never said-" Takato began.

This time, she interrupted him by pulling his member out of his pants and beginning to lick it. Takato bit back a moan as Renamon licked his head then began to take him into her mouth. He was about nine inches long and two and a half inches wide so he was very surprised when she got all of his member in without choking. Then she began to bob her head and Takato groaned. After a couple more minutes, Takato began to near his orgasm when she stopped. Takato groaned but stopped when she began lowering herself onto his member. She was incredibly tight and Takato could barely stand entering her without cumming. After a moment he felt his head bump against her hymen. She rose up a fraction of an inch then slammed down. She gasped in pain but without even taking time to adjust, she began to move up and down as fast as she could.

Takato finally pushed her onto her back and pulled out. She looked slightly hurt but he knelt down and began to lick her clit, causing her to moan loudly. He continued eating her out until she cried out in pleasure as she came. Takato smiled since he had two reasons for doing that. Mainly it was so that she would stop being so desperate to pleasure him that she was causing herself pain. It was also partially so that he might be able to last until after she came once he was inside her again.

He lined himself back up and pushed himself in this time making sure Renamon had adjusted before beginning to thrust. When he started moving, she instantly began rocking in time to his thrusts and moaning loudly. After a couple of minutes, her moans had turned to screams as she neared her orgasm. Takato was nearing his own and after three more thrusts, they came together.

Takato pulled out and lay beside her breathing heavily. They lay there until they had their breath back then Takato changed his freshly stained pants for a fresh pair as well as getting a fresh shirt. Once he had changed, he leaned against the wall and Renamon could see that something was wrong.

"Renamon," Takato said. "How do you feel about me?"

"Well," Renamon said. "You're a wonderful friend. You would give anything to protect your friends and I am honored to be able to call you my friend."

"Is that it?" Takato asked.

"Yes why?" Renamon asked.

"No reason," Takato said. "There's something I have to do. I'll see you later."

"Takato?" Renamon called after him. "Takato!"

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Truth

"Takato!"

"Do you really not understand what's wrong with him?" Angewomon asked flying in through the window.

"No," Renamon said. "What's wrong?"

"You can't read people as well as you think," Angewomon said. "That was all just a bet for you wasn't it?"

"Well," Renamon said. "I...don't know. Maybe."

"I can read people easily," Angewomon said. "Takato wouldn't have sex with just anyone. Even if it was just sex for you, it wasn't for him. Congratulations."

"For what?" Renamon asked.

"You're his first," Angewomon said. "Like I said. I can read people. There's only one reason he had sex with you at all. He loves you."

Renamon stared at the floor and felt so much guilt that she thought she might break down into sobs. She stood and ran out of the apartment after Takato. She ran back into the apartment a moment later and cleaned herself up then ran back out after him.

Renamon found Takato sitting against a tree in the park.

He heard her coming and said, "Go away."

"Takato," Renamon said kneeling beside him and seeing the heartbroken look on his face. "I'm so sorry. I...I had no idea."

"That's the point of secrets," Takato said.

"So...you really do...love me?" Renamon asked.

"Yes," Takato said. "I do. I've known for a while but didn't realize it until recently."

Renamon felt even worse but also felt a single feeling spread through her body until she was certain about it. She loved Takato. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Takato," Renamon said. "I'm sorry. I should never have made that bet."

Takato didn't answer so Renamon turned his head so that he had to look at her. The moment he did, she kissed him. He blinked in surprise then began to kiss her back. After a moment she pulled away and Takato smiled. Then he stood and pulled her up. Then he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and then pulled away and smiled. Takato looked hurt and she thought she knew why.

"Takato," Renamon said. "I'm not just trying to make up for hurting you. I really do love you. I'm sorry that it took me hurting you for me to see it."

Takato smiled and kissed her again then pulled away and his eyes traveled downward from her face. She was about to slap him when she glanced down and saw that she was now wearing a necklace with a small white sapphire pendant forming the Yang side of a Yin-Yang symbol. There was a tiny piece of black onyx forming the symbol's eye. She looked at Takato and saw that he was wearing her necklace's mate made of black onyx with a tiny piece of white sapphire forming his side's eye.

"It's beautiful," Renamon said. "Thank you."

Takato nodded and kissed her one last time then heard someone drop to the ground behind the tree. Then he fell into his nightmare.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. is the Yin or Yang side the white one?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Waking Nightmare

Before Takato could react to someone hitting the ground, a voice said, "**Universal Corruption**."

The same tentacles from Takato's dream grew out of the ground under Takato and Renamon and Takato shoved Renamon aside just as the tentacle tried to impale her. As a result, it missed both but managed to leave a gash in Takato's thigh. then the tentacles wrapped around both and dragged them into the ground. A moment later they were in the same underground chamber as in Takato's dream. As in the dream, the tentacles wrapped around Takato until he couldn't move and could only watch. Renamon was forced spread eagle and turned over so that her stomach was facing the bottom. three enormous tentacles grew from the ground, two the size of baseball bats and one the size of a two liter bottle of soda. Takato heard something explode over them and understood that the others were there and were trying to kill whatever had sent them here. He briefly wondered if they were just hallucinating but decided he didn't care.

He pushed outward against the tentacles binding him and felt them beginning to give. Then the three tentacles all shot toward Renamon. Just before they reached her, WarGrowlmon smashed through the top of the chamber and cut all three off at the base. then he cut the ones holding Renamon and caught her when she fell.

"Takato!" Renamon said pointing.

WarGrowlmon moved to cut Takato free but before he could, tentacles wrapped him up and lifted him into the air. Renamon darted forward and slashed the tentacles catching Takato when he fell then freed WarGrowlmon.

"**Atomic** **Blaster!**" WarGrowlmon said blasting the inside of the cave on every side. Then he picked up Renamon and Takato and flew back up out of the chamber. On the surface, Leomon was fighting against a ShadowSeraphimon.

"Renamon!" Rika said. "Let's go!"

Just then, Rika's D-Power screen flashed and read that Renamon had been "transferred". Then Takato's screen flashed and read that Renamon was now his partner and Guilmon was likewise transferred to Rika. Takato couldn't help but smile and tossed Rika one of Guilmon's cards at the same time as she tossed him one of Renamon's. Takato smiled and swiped the card and Renamon began to digivolve despite him not talking.

"Lucky," Rika said. "I feel like an idiot nowadays. Digi Modify!"

WarGrowlmon's blades grew and he charged at the ShadowSeraphimon. The ShadowSeraphimon smashed him back easily and Takato grinned.

"Shall we Taomon?" Takato asked.

"Let me have a go at him first," Taomon said.

"If you say so," Takato said.

Taomon charged at ShadowSeraphimon and jumped over him then easily stayed right behind him. Then Taomon grabbed his shoulder to throw him.

"**Shadow Starburst!**" ShadowSeraphimon said and electrity shot across him body and sent Taomon flying.

Taomon pulled out a huge brush and smashed it against ShadowSeraphimon's head but the brush snapped and ShadowSeraphimon picked her up by the throat.

"Rika!" Takato said.

"Oh you are so not living this down," Rika said tossing him a blue card.

"Shut up!" Takato said. "Biomerge activate!"

He swiped the card and Taomon disappeared and reappeared beside Takato. They biomerged and everyone stared at their Ultimate form. It was similar to Sakuyamon but was male and had a sword along with its staff.

"Not bad," the digimon said with Takato's voice. "I must admit, I was a little worried about having boobs but it turned out okay."

"**Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!**" ShadowSeraphimon said siring seven dark spheres at the new digimon.

"**Yang Shield!**" the digimon said creating the white half of a Yin-Yang symbol as a transparent forcefield that blocked the attack perfectly. "**Yin Blade!**"

A scimitar with the black side of a Yin-Yang symbol formed in the digimon's hand and he dashed forward and cut the ShadowSheraphimon in half. The digimon stumbled back and then faded into data. Takato and Renamon separated and Renamon absorbed the data. The moment she finished, her fur turned purple and her gloves turned yellow.

"I think I liked your last look better," Takato said.

"Me too," Renamon said. "What am I anyway?"

"New," Leomon said. "A vulpine type digimon. You get to choose your own name."

"I'm partial to Renamon," Renamon said. "I guess...Vulpamon."

"Very original," Takato said grinning.

"At least no one else has taken it," Vulpamon said.

"See if you can change back to your other form without losing the data," Rika said. "I agree with Takato, your other color scheme was better."

Renamon concentrated for a moment and the colors changed back. Takato smiled and nodded.

"So," Takato said. "I could probably sleep for a week so I'll see you later."

"Take your new partner with you," Rika said. "Come on Guilmon, looks like you're stuck with me."

Takato smiled and he and Renamon began walking away. Just as they were about to go around a building, Renamon slipped her hand into his. The others all stared in surprise and confusion then decided that they were just messing with them again.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Infection

Takato opened his eyes and saw Renamon laying on his chest still asleep. He smiled and for a moment couldn't help but wonder how she would react if he scratched behind her ear like a dog. Technically she was half canine.

He smiled and imagined her on all fours scratching her ear with her hind leg with her tongue hanging out. He looked back down at her just as she began to stir. He took her being half asleep to test his idea. He reached down and scratched just behind her ear and she moaned and pressed her head against his hand. He smiled and continued and after a moment she shook her head and sat up.

"Let me guess," Renamon said. "You got curious because I'm half canine."

"Pretty much," Takato said. "So?"

"It felt good," Renamon said. "Never, ever, do that in public."

She sat on his stomach and smiled.

"I might," Takato said. "But only somewhere very crowded."

She grinned and shook her head then leaned down and kissed him. Then she got off and went to the bathroom to brush her fur. Takato got up and took a fast shower then got out, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. When he was done, he and Renamon went out to breakfast then to the park. When they arrived, the first thing they did was make sure the tentacles were gone. They were so Renamon decided Takato needed to know martial arts. Takato didn't complain much until she started kicking his butt again, and again, and again, and again. Finally he started to understand what she was teaching him and managed to hold his own against her. Then she shifted into Vulpamon.

"You know I can't hold my own against your Vulpamon form," Takato said.

"That's okay," Henry said walking over. "I love seeing you get your butt kicked.

"So do I," Jeri said slipping her hand into Henry's.

"I couldn't care less if you two are together Jeri," Takato said. "I would prefer it if you didn't hate me, but I don't like you like that anymore."

"Why's that?" Jeri asked.

"Because he and Renamon are together," Rika said dropping from the tree. "It was pretty hard to figure it out at first. Then I saw them two days ago."

"What happened two days ago?" Ryo asked walking over.

"Is it public knowledge?" Takato asked.

"Pretty much," LadyDevimon said landing. "Angewomon has a big mouth."

"Figures," Vulpamon said turning back into Renamon. "How much did she say?"

"Only that you were together," Angewomon said landing beside LadyDevimon.

"What are you talking about?" Leomon asked walking over.

"Renamon and Takato are dating," Rika said.

"And this surprises you?" Leomon asked. "Oh, wait, I forget that humans can't read others as easily as digimon."

"How can you read others so easily?" Takato asked.

"We can, in a sense, smell each other's emotions," Renamon said.

"I see," Takato said and grinned.

Renamon guessed what he was going to do and stepped away from him. Takato smirked and Renamon stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two are perfect for each other," Jeri said. "Who's that?"

"That's Seraphimon," Angewomon said. "If he's here it can't be good."

Angewomon flew up to Seraphimon and Renamon shifted into Vulpamon. A moment later, Seraphimon smashed Angewomon aside and flew at LadyDevimon. A glowing blade formed on his right forearm and Takato looked at Vulpamon.

"Can you take him?" Takato asked.

"Keep a card ready just in case," Vulpamon said then leapt into the air at Seraphimon.

"Rika!" Takato said.

Rika tossed him a card and then took his deck for Guilmon replacing it with the deck for Renamon. Vulpamon caught Seraphimon's arm then flipped over him and smashed him into the ground. She jumped off and he stood.

"**Strike of the Seven Stars!**" Seraphimon said shooting seven blasts at Vulpamon.

Vulpamon nodded at Takato and Takato swiped the card. Vulpamon suddenly moved in a blur and smashed all of the blasts back. The enhancement wore off, since it was designed to only give her the speed to avoid and attack and the endurance to survive it in case the speed failed, and she ran after the blasts. They all hit and Seraphimon stumbled back and then Vulpamon's fist smashed into his helmet caving it in. Seraphimon went flying and Vulpamon smiled.

"Give up Seraphimon," Vulpamon said. "If you don't, I'll kill you."

"Don't waste your breath," Angewomon said standing. "His job is to destroy dark digimon. LadyDevimon will die if Seraphimon doesn't."

"Kill..." Seraphimon struggled to speak. "Kill...kill...me."

"Kill you?" Vulpamon asked. "Why?"

"In...fec...ted," Seraphimon said.

"With what?" Leomon asked.

Just then, a tan fleshy growth spread from under his helmet and covered his entire body.

"Crap," Vulpamon said. "What is that?"

"No clue," Leomon said. "Kill him."

"**Onyx Rain!**" Vulpamon said shooting hundreds of Onyx spikes at Seraphimon.

They stuck in Seraphimon and the surrounding area.

"Boom," Vulpamon said and all of the shards exploded into black beach-ball-sized explosions.

Seraphimon was blown into data and Vulpamon looked around to see who was going to take the data.

No one stepped forward so Vulpamon tried something else instead. She caught the data in the palm of her hand then set her hand on Takato's shoulder and the data streamed into his body mixing with his DNA. His body glowed for a moment then the light faded and they all just stared at him. He looked exactly the same except that he was now wearing a pair of silver bracers. They extended up his forearms on the outside like vambraces. They had red jewels at the base where they were wrapped around his wrists and Takato recognized the vambraces.

"V Bracelets," Takato said. "Oh that is too cool."

He extended a blade from his right bracelet and a shield from the other and smiled.

"Thanks," Takato said.

"You're welcome," Vulpamon said shifting back to Renamon. "Now, we need to go back so we can see what's wrong."

Angewomon opened a portal to the Digital World and they all went through. When they arrived, they instantly saw the problem. Diaboromon with with the same growth as Seraphimon on some parts of their bodies were running around biting people. Anyone bitten acquired the growth and joined the Diaboromon in biting others.

"It's an infection," Renamon said shifting back into Vulpamon. "Don't get bitten."

"You too," Takato said extending his blade and shield. "Bet I can kill more."

"You're on," Vulpamon said.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Bloodbath

Vulpamon and Takato both charged into the mass of digimon and the other digimon followed suit. Vulpamon and Takato didn't pay the others much attention. They simply fought their way through the swarm of infected digimon and kept track of their kill count. After around ten minutes, Takato smashed a digimon's head with his shield and looked around. All of the infected digimon were gone except one. The problem was that that one was standing over Vulpamon who was unconscious.

"Vulpamon!" Takato said running toward her.

The digimon looked up at him and grinned. It was a Numemon so its grin only made it look like it was making a rape face. Takato smashed his shield into Numemon's face then swung his sword at it but it caught his sword between its teeth and threw Takato away. WarGrowlmon landed behind Numemon and lifted his hands.

"**Double Blade!**" WarGrowlmon said swinging his arms.

The moment his blades hit Numemon, they bounced off and Numemon Flicked its tail up and hit WarGrowlmon in the underside of the jaw sending him flying. LadyDevimon and Angewomon both flew at Numemon but it opened its mouth and balls of poop began shooting out quickly. LadyDevimon and Angewomon within moments were out cold in a pile of poop. The smell was the only reason that they were knocked out.

"**Black Rain!**" Vulpamon said.

The shards bounced off of Numemon and landed in a circle around Takato. Vulpamon groaned and Numemon spit poop at her too. Takato tried to attack Numemon but it somehow managed to jump into the air then landed on top of Takato. Rapidmon and Cyberdramon both charged at Numemon, but like Angewomon and LadyDevimon, were buried in a pile of poop.

"What gives?" Rika asked. "Numemon are not supposed to be this strong!"

"Biomerge activate!" Henry said.

He and Rapidmon fused into MegaGargomon and aimed all of their rockets at Numemon. They fired everything and Numemon leapt into the air. Takato sat up and looked to his left to see a wall of rockets and lasers shooting toward him.

"Shit," Takato said just before the shots hit.

When the explosion had reached its max, Takato shot out of the side and bounced along the ground for a mile before hitting a tree.

"You've got to be kidding," Rika said. "Ryo, let's go."

"Biomerge activate!" both said.

Justimon ignored Rika and Guilmon's new form and charged after Numemon. Rika and Guilmon had formed a female Gallantmon with purple and red armor. They decided to simply call themselves Gallantmon for the moment and think of a new name later. They charged after Numemon and caught up with Justimon quickly.

"Sup?" Justimon asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Gallantmon said.

"**Justice Burst!**" Justimon said firing blue energy bolts at Numemon.

"**Lightning Joust!**" Gallantmon said shooting energy at Numemon.

Justimon's attack sent Numemon flying but Gallantmon's didn't effect him. Gallantmon did a facepalm then held the shield up.

"**Shield of the Just!**" Gallantmon said sending a huge blast of energy at Numemon.

Numemon swallowed the blast whole and began to glow.

"Oh come on!" Gallantmon said.

"Biomerge activate!" Takato said appearing beside them.

Their biomerged form was the same as before but this time it had purple armor and a V bracelet instead of a sword. They decided to call themselves TVmon. T for Takato and V for Vulpamon.

"Okay," TVmon said. "This time, I've had just about enough."

Numemon evolved into Sukamon and smiled at TVmon. TVmon darted forward and swung at Sukamon with his V bracelet, but Sukamon's top half shot into the air over the attack then landed again and he grinned. He stuck his hands into his sides and pulled out globs of sludge which he then threw at TVmon. TVmon spun and slashed the sludge out of the air with his staff then smashed Sukamon in the head with it. Sukamon flew sideways and landed upside down then rolled over and rubbed his head. A cloud of gas began to spread from Sukamon and TVmon groaned.

"**Amethyst Wind,**" TVmon said and the cloud began to blow away.

"You do girl powers so well," Gallantmon said.

"You're the one that has a dude all up inside you," TVmon said grinning.

"I'm fairly certain that it's the other way around," Gallantmon said. "Which means Takato's in you Renamon."

"What else is new?" TVmon asked. "We've already biomerged before this."

Sukamon suddenly hopped to his left and left three piles of poop behind. He picked them up and threw them but TVmon dodged them.

"Okay," TVmon said. "Let's try a new one. **Holy Arch!**"

He swung his V bracelet and the blade shot an arch of energy out. The blast hit Sukamon in the face and he flipped onto his back and began to fade into data. TVmon separated into Takato and Vulpamon again and Takato smirked.

"We're awesome," Takato said.

"We all got our butts kicked by a Numemon," Rika said after separating from Guilmon. "That was a bloodbath, on our side."

Takato shrugged just as Sukamon flipped over and flew at Vulpamon. He stepped in front of her and tried to stab Sukamon but Sukamon clamped his mouth shut on Takato's arm.

"Ah!" Takato said. "Fucker!"

He smashed Sukamon away with his shield and Sukamon faded. Takato looked at his arm and saw that the growth hadn't spread to him.

"You think that I'm immune?" Takato asked.

"I hope so," Vulpamon said. "Just in case, who can heal injuries?"

"Susanoomon," Angewomon said. "Or Cutemon, or Venusmon."

"Know where to find either of the first two?" Vulpamon asked.

"No," Angewomon said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Vulpamon said shifting back to Renamon. "Let's get going."

Takato was able to grasp that Renamon didn't want Venusmon's help but couldn't figure why. Angewomon began to head North East and the others all followed.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Just wait until you see the other TVmon.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. Takato's infected form looks kind of like Gaara when he first starts to turn into Shukaku in Naruto.

* * *

Live to Die a Few Minutes Later

After traveling for a day, they stopped and made camp. Everyone was tired but on edge, especially around Takato who was under special guard. He kept a close eye on the bite but didn't see any change. As they sat around the fire, Takato contemplated cutting around the bite just to be safe but decided that he didn't want to bleed out. The others went to bed one at a time until it was just Renamon and Takato left.

"So, why don't you want me to meet Venusmon?" Takato asked.

"Because," Renamon said. "As of yet, no male has ever met her without falling in love with her. Even Diaboromon would sooner delete themselves than harm her, and they're completely mindless."

"What about ZeedMil-" Takato began but Renamon was suddenly beside him with her hand over his mouth.

"Never, say that thing's name," Renamon said seriously. "It's a monster. It comes when called no matter what and no, it is not in love with Venusmon. It wants her dead."

Takato nodded and Renamon removed her hand.

"How strong is it exactly?" Takato asked.

"No one knows," Renamon said. "Anyone that has met it has vanished. It's surrounded by a repressing spell and no one knows who could possibly be strong enough to place the spell because the spell would have to be more powerful than it is at full power. Even with the spell it's unbeatable."

"Great," Takato said. "Maybe it started the infection."

"Maybe," Renamon admitted. "If it did, it wasn't thinking of humans. It thinks you're not worth the effort."

"I'm not all human though," Takato said. "Maybe it was just slowed."

"I hope you're still immune," Renamon said. "If not, Venusmon will cure you."

"I'm not going to fall for her," Takato said. "You know that right?"

"I know that you believe it," Renamon said. "I'm not so sure."

Takato glanced at his arm again and his eyes widened. Moments before, there had been nothing. Now, the inside of the injury was half filled with the same growth that the infected digimon had.

"We need to hurry," Takato said.

"Don't worry," Angewomon said. "We're about fifteen miles away."

"Then we should move," Takato said.

"He's right," Renamon said standing.

Takato looked down and saw that the infection had already spread to cover a large chunk of his forearm and was constantly spreading at an alarming rate and speeding up slowly.

"You two go," Angewomon said. "That will cut down on the number of new followers she gains."

Renamon picked Takato up and began running toward Venusmon at her top speed which was almost a blur. Within moments, however, Takato's entire arm was covered along with half of his face and a third of his torso but it finally stopped. It left his mouth, eye and nose unobstructed but his eye had turned completely black. What's worse, Takato was no longer in control. He flipped out of Renamon's arms and landed on his feet and his infected arm which grew until it was ten times as big around as the other, a foot longer, and had razor sharp fingers. Renamon shifted into Vulpamon but tried to plead with Takato to come to his senses.

"You really think that I'm not in control?" Takato asked, his voice barely more than a growl. "I'm just tired of putting up with such an emotional bitch!"

"Emotional?" Vulpamon asked. "Right, now I _know_ you're not in control. Fine, we'll do it the hard way."

Vulpamon turned and began to run in a blur toward Venusmon and Takato followed just as fast. Then he suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of her. After he stopped moving, the grass beside her blew in his tailwind showing her just how impossible it was to outrun him.

Takato clothes-lined Vulpamon with his infected arm and she flew past him in a backward flip until her head smashed on the ground and then she bounced and rolled over the ground until she finally came to rest in a sea of beautiful flowers of every kind and color. A moment later Takato was standing over her. Then he froze.

He looked left and saw a woman dressed in a very revealing white dress with a blindfold over her eyes, a dove on her right shoulder and a clam in her left hand. Takato flashed in front of her and grinned revealing pointed teeth. He pulled his hand back but a pink rabbit with a slightly darker pink scarf, white headphones with pink flowers on the sides, and red boots appeared in front of him and screamed. The scream was supersonic so it launched Takato backward.

"**Sugunaol,**" Cutemon said healing Vulpamon. "Can you get the kid?"

"I can," Venusmon said. "Unfortunately, he won't just sit there and let me do it."

"He will when I get done with him," Cutemon said.

"Don't hurt Renamon's lover," Venusmon said.

"Bitch," Takato said standing and spitting blood out of his mouth. "Now you're all dead."

"Enough," Vulpamon said. "I'll hold him down, you save him."

"Be careful," Venusmon said.

Vulpamon ran at Takato and slid under his first attack and tripped him then pinned him. Venusmon walked over taking her old sweet time and knelt in front of Takato.

"Hotan, Olive," Venusmon said.

Olive pecked Takato on the head causing him to go limp then Hotan began to eat the infection. When it reached his injury, it bit a huge chunk out of his arm then Cutemon healed his arm. Then Vulpamon climbed off of him and helped him up.

"Ouch," Takato said. "Friggin' clam."

"Scallop," Venusmon corrected him.

"Whatever," Takato said. "Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry for what I said."

"You are forgiven," Venusmon said. "I must say, however, I find it interesting that you aren't in love with me."

"He's not?" Vulpamon asked.

"No," Venusmon said. "Probably because he's your soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Takato asked.

"That's right," Venusmon said.

"At least I don't have to compete with you," Vulpamon said.

"True," Venusmon said. "Tell Angewomon I said hello."

"Okay," Takato said turning and walking away.

Vulpamon began to follow but Venusmon caught her arm.

"By the way, congratulations," Venusmon said receiving a confused look.

"For what?" Vulpamon asked.

"Oh, you don't know," Venusmon said. "I'll give you a hint. It has to do with Takato and it starts with a 'P'."

Then both Venusmon and Cutemon were gone and the flowers began to wilt.

"You coming Vulpamon?" Takato called.

"Y-yeah," Vulpamon said running to catch up.

When she was beside Takato she suddenly froze as Venusmon's hint suddenly flared in her head at the same time as a wave of nausea. Vulpamon shifted into Renamon before doubling over and vomiting. When she was done, she wiped her mouth with a leaf from a tree beside them and leaned against it as the truth sank in.

"Are you okay?" Takato asked.

"No," Renamon said smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant."

"You're..." Takato blinked then leaned against a tree as well before a grin spread across his face at the same time that he paled. "Wow."

"What do we do?" Renamon asked.

"Um..." Takato said. "I have no idea. I suggest going back to the Real World where it's safe while we finish up here."

"No," Renamon said. "I mean, what do we tell the others?"

"Oh, that," Takato said. "Well...um...we...um...I don't know. Nothing for now."

"What if they ask why I'm sick?" Renamon asked. "Rika will know something's off right away and there's no way we can hide it from the digimon, although maybe Guilmon and Terriermon."

"Definitely Guilmon," Takato said. "We'll just have to tell the girls and digimon not to say anything."

"That's over half of the group you know," Renamon pointed out.

"Good point," Takato said. "Maybe we should just tell them."

"What, that I practically raped you?" Renamon asked.

"As I recall I never tried to stop you," Takato said.

"Fair enough," Renamon said. "Maybe we should."

"Hey guys!" Rika called running over. "What's wrong?"

"We needed a break," Renamon said then mouthed 'Later' to Takato.

Takato stood and Renamon did the same and a moment later, Angewomon and LadyDevimon grabbed Renamon and Takato and dragged them into the air until the others wouldn't be able to hear.

"You got her pregnant?" Angewomon asked grinning.

"Like that's a surprise to you," Takato said.

"True," Angewomon said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll start with going back to the Real World," Renamon said.

"Fair enough," LadyDevimon said. "What will you say?"

"No clue," Renamon said. "Probably the truth."

"Your funeral," LadyDevimon said.

"What do you suggest?" Takato asked.

"Like there's another way out," LadyDevimon said. "Unless-"

"No," Angewomon said.

"What?" Takato asked.

"If Takato absorbed the fetus as data-" LadyDevimon began.

"I said no!" Angewomon said. "She's not getting an abortion!"

"Abortion?" Takato asked.

"An unborn digimon can be absorbed as data because they are raw data until they hatch from their egg," LadyDevimon said. "Anyone who absorbed one would be ten times stronger than they were before. That's why digi-eggs are impossibly sought-after. If you absorbed her unborn child, no one would have to know she's pregnant and you would be strong enough to fight a Royal Knight. You would also, however, take on the appearance of whatever the digi-egg came from, meaning Renamon. You'd be a male of course."

"I'd turn into a digimon," Takato said.

"Fully," Angewomon said. "You're already half."

"No," Takato said. "I'm not giving Renamon an abortion."

"Suit yourself," LadyDevimon said and she and Angewomon lowered them back to the ground.

Renamon was glad no one could see how pale she was but couldn't say the same for Takato. He may have been saved by Venusmon minutes ago, but they were both probably going to die by the time they finished filling the others in.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Mastermind

"You're...what?" Rika asked her voice barely over a whisper but dripping with fury.

"Pregnant," Renamon said. "With Takato's child."

"You got my digimon pregnant?" Rika asked.

"Not yours," Takato said. "Last I checked, your digimon was Guilmon."

"When?" Henry asked.

"Before you found out we were dating," Renamon said.

"Nothing like kicking it off with a bang, heh heh heh," Ryo said earning dirty looks from everyone except Takato who smirked at the bad joke.

"Anyway," Rika said. "That's just sick. Dating is one thing but that's wrong on so many levels, not chief of which is that you're not even the same species."

"Your point?" Takato asked.

"It's practically bestiality," Rika said.

"That's nice," Takato said. "Way to call digimon animals."

"They're certainly closer to that than humans," Rika said.

"Excuse me?" Angewomon asked.

"Not you," Rika said.

"I'm a digimon," Angewomon said.

"I mean animal digimon," Rika said.

"Look," Takato said. "It doesn't matter how you feel. What's done is done and your opinion makes no difference."

Just then there was a roar that made all of their veins run cold. They all turned toward it to see ZeedMillenniummon floating over the trees. Renamon stumbled back into Henry then turned and began to run. The others immediately followed suit, if they couldn't fly, and they quickly spaced out. Takato was at the front of the Tamers but the digimon, in their terror, were quickly leaving their Tamers behind. Renamon stopped when she realized that and waited for the others. When they arrived, she shifted into Vulpamon and stayed with them. ZeedMillenniummon didn't follow because all of the Royal Knights attacked him in their most powerful form. Within minutes, however, all of them were reduced to data, which ZeedMillenniummon then converted into an army of Argomon, both Ultimate form and Mega form. Fortunately, and army of Argomon, was actually only one hundred Ultimates and fifty Megas.

As the Argomon turned toward ZeedMillenniummon, he roared and the infection spread over their bodies from their ears. Takato and Vulpamon both understood how eternally screwed they were but kept running.

"Those were the Royal Knights!" Henry said. "If even they are useless, what chance do we have?"

"None!" Vulpamon said. "That's why I was afraid it was that thing!"

They continued to run until they met the other digimon who had stopped to rest. They could hear the Argomon chasing them but couldn't run any longer.

"What do we do?" Angewomon asked.

"Vulpamon will teleport you all out of here," Takato said. "I'll keep the Argomon busy."

"Excellent plan," LadyDevimon said. "Oh, wait, that's right. She physically can't get more than a mile away from you until she lays her egg."

"I can't?" Vulpamon asked.

"No," LadyDevimon said. "Instead of Takato, Guilmon and Rika should stay as Gallantmon."

"No," Takato said. "They'd die."

"You'd die," Vulpamon said.

"Not as fast," Takato said.

"Either way," Angewomon said. "There has to be another way."

"There is," Vulpamon said. "Me and Takato biomerge and fight them. You all run."

"That would work until one of them makes you separate then absorbs your child," Angewomon said.

"True," LadyDevimon said.

"Look it's the only way anyone's going to get out of here alive," Vulpamon said. "There's no way they'd stop after killing whoever stays."

"She's right," Angewomon said.

"Biomerge activate," Takato said and he and Vulpamon formed TVmon.

"Go," TVmon said.

The others all turned and fled and TVmon ran back to the edge of the field and got ready to fight the Argomon.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Deletion

The Ultimates charged forward and TVmon launched a Holy Arch at them and destroyed several but the rest of the Ultimates simply absorbed the data and became Megas.

"Perfect," TVmon said. "Here we go."

He charged into the Megas slashing with his V bracelet and smashing them with his staff. He killed exactly one hundred before one of the last ten grabbed him. The rest all blasted him with their Jubecca cannons. The one holding them, released them and they separated as they fell. Takato landed heavily and one of them grabbed Vulpamon by her feet. Then, a stream of data began to extend from Vulpamon's stomach and moved toward the Argomon's face. Takato leaped up and slashed the Argomon's throat then, to keep the other Argomon from absorbing his child's data, absorbed it himself. He instantly grew navy blue fur all over his body except his stomach, where the fur was white. His clothes exploded off of him and his left V bracelet shattered. Thankfully his right was intact. Then, two gloves like Vulpamon's but black appeared on his arms. The V bracelet was on the outside of the right glove and the symbol on the left was the Kanji for "Defend".

"You'll all burn for that!" Takato said landing easily on his feet despite the twenty foot fall. "**Fire Bullets!**"

Tiny spheres of fire shot out of his palms and at the Argomon. The spheres exploded on the Argomon and all of them instantly exploded into data. Then Takato and Vulpamon both absorbed half of the Argomon's data.

"Vulpamon..." Takato began but couldn't find any words.

Vulpamon burst into tears and threw her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder while shifting back to Renamon. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and silently cried as well.

"I thought you would hate me for absorbing our child and deleting them," Takato said.

"No," Renamon said. "You couldn't save them and you protected his data from being absorbed by the Argomon the only way you could."

Then she continued crying into his shoulder. Takato and Renamon stayed like that for a long time until Renamon managed to stop crying, as much as possible. As they walked back, Renamon leaned on Takato's shoulder and Takato kept his arm around her waist. They walked slowly so it took them well over an hour to reach the others.

"Hey Renamon," Rika said. "Who's this?"

"Takato," Renamon said, voice barely a whisper.

"Looks like the fight got a bit hairier than they expected, heh heh heh," Ryo said.

"I would stop laughing if I were you," Angewomon said.

"Why?" Rika asked.

"He was forced to absorb their child," LadyDevimon said. "He was forced to delete it."

"Oh," Rika said. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know," Takato said. "Just...don't mention it again."

Ryo nodded and Renamon walked over to a tree and leaned against it then slid to the ground. Takato sat beside her and pulled her into a hug and the others began to set up camp. They knew that Takato and Renamon needed time and knew better than to risk making either mad. If not for fear of Renamon's anger than for fear of Takato's. After a few hours, the others went to bed for the night.

"Maybe it was for the best," Renamon said after hours of being silent. "Maybe now I can help you fight ZeedMillenniummon."

"I don't know of anyone who can kill ZeedMillenniummon," Takato said. "Maybe if we absorbed Susanoomon's data along with the Zero Arms Orochi. Otherwise..."

"True," Renamon said. "Maybe we should go looking for him?"

"You should," a beautiful female digimon with a purple robe, black bat wings, purple claws, and a gold glove on her right hand said appearing beside them.

"Not now Lilithmon," Takato said. "Just go away."

"I'm here to help," Lilithmon said. "I know where Susanoomon is."

"As do I," Venusmon said appearing on their other side.

"You!" Lilithmon said.

"If you two fight I'll kill you both," Takato said.

"Fine," Lilithmon said. "I know how dangerous ZeedMillenniummon is. That's why I'm here to help you get to Susanoomon alive."

"I can do that just as easily," Venusmon said.

"I'm sure," Takato said. "But for right now we're not in the mood to do anything. So you two play nice or I'll kill you both."

"Okay," Venusmon said.

"No way," Lilithmon said. "I'm not going to spend any more time than I have to around-"

Olive suddenly flew over and pecked Lilithmon on top of the head and she closed her mouth. then she turned and walked over to the fire where she sat on a log.

"That worked well," Takato said. "Good luck keeping her that way."

"It lasts as long as I want it to," Venusmon said. "Or until I fall asleep so it's a really good thing I don't sleep."

Takato nodded and Venusmon walked over and sat beside Lilithmon.

"It's strange to see them sitting beside each other without Lilithmon trying to kill her," Renamon said.

"Only slightly stranger than seeing an Angewomon and LadyDevimon being friends or seeing a human turn into a Renamon," Takato said.

"True," Renamon said smiling. "There is one other plus side to this. Now our child will always be with us."

"True," Takato said.

Renamon smiled and kissed Takato then stood and pulled him up.

"I think it's time for bed," Renamon said.

"Yeah," Takato said.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Interrupted Journey

The next day, Takato packed up the camp with Henry and Ryo then they all began moving following Lilithmon and Venusmon. They traveled through the forest fairly quickly and everyone was fine so long as no one brought up the previous days events. Takato and Renamon focused on as many positive factors of their child being a part of Takato as they could. It wasn't easy by any means but it was enough to keep grief from taking them.

They moved through the trees silently so as not to attract the attention of any infected digimon. Renamon and Takato jumped from on tree branch to the next keeping watch while the others moved along the ground. Takato and Renamon could have moved faster but didn't want to leave the others behind.

"How far away is Susanoomon?" Takato called down to Venusmon.

"About fifty miles!" Venusmon called back.

The others groaned and they all slowed down to a fast walk. Takato and Venusmon dropped to the ground and began walking with them. They continued walking at that speed until they reached the edge of the forest where the trees instantly gave way to a desert. They slowed to a crawl as they made their way across the desert and Takato was surprised that he wasn't extra warm because of his fur. After another five hours, they reached the edge of a desert where it turned into a barren wasteland. Every few meters was a geyser that would go off about once a minute.

"Nice place," Takato said.

"Yeah," Renamon said stepping across the separation line and sighing. "It's nice and cool here though. Gotta love data regions."

The others walked across the line and enjoyed the change in temperature. It had gone from about one hundred and ten to eighty and the "cool" temperatures felt like Heaven to them.

"Let's go," Takato said. "This time, we set the pace."

He and Renamon took off running and the humans had to full out sprint to keep up. After a short while they slowed down so that the others wouldn't die but kept a swift pace. After a few more minutes, they stopped to rest.

"Ow," Henry groaned. "No more letting digimon determine the speed."

"Agreed," Ryo said holding a stitch in his side.

Just then a circle of Kanji that shifted too rapidly to read appeared. Inside was a single phrase in Kanji, "Painful Death."

"Run," Takato said.

"We just got done," Henry said.

"RUN NOW!" Takato and Renamon shouted at the same time as Renamon shifted into Vulpamon.

The others all turned to run but the portal shot around them and stopped in their path. Then the center opened and ZeedMillenniummon floated through. All of the human Tamers biomerged and the unaligned digimon digivolved as high as they could if they could go any farther. Angewomon became Ophanimon and LadyDevimon, Lilithmon, and Venusmon all stayed the same. Takato and Renamon also biomerged but their form was completely different this time.

They were now a black Renamon with blood red gloves and commas on their legs. There were white skulls in place of the usual Yin-Yang symbols. Their eyes were glowing blood red and everyone could feel power shooting out of them in nearly tangible waves.

"I'll handle ZeedMillenniummon," TVmon said.

Seals made out of circles upon circles of Kanji with a large Kanji for stop spread around them forming an enormous circle about three thousand feet across. They were in the center and when ZeedMillenniummon roared, NeoDevimon and Devimon both appeared in groups of tens. They stopped appearing when there were a hundred total.

"Great," Justimon said. "Now what?"

"Same plan," TVmon said. "Good luck."

He leapt into the air and over ZeedMillenniummon but before he could attack, a NeoDevimon removed its mask then shot up in front of them and slammed them back to the ground. TVmon kicked its mask back onto its face then held its hands out.

"**Diamond Storm!**" TVmon said shooting a normal but supercharged diamond storm at the NeoDevimon and killing it as well as several of both kinds of Fallen Angel digimon around it. "**Onyx Rain!**"

He shot black crystals into the army of digimon and a few dissolved then he shot over at ZeedMillenniummon covering him in so many that he looked like a spiky ball of black crystal.

"Boom!" TVmon said detonating all of the crystals and killing the entire army and blowing ZeedMillenniummon into tiny pieces but he reformed and the data streams reformed faster than he did.

"Wow," Gallantmon said. "He's tough."

"Now it's his turn," TVmon said.

ZeedMillenniummon roared and a seal appeared in front of him. It was like the other seals but in the middle was the DigiCode for Cancel. The seal shot forward and hit TVmon in the chest forcing Takato and Vulpamon to separate. Then he roared again and several more were created. They shot forward and all of the others were forced out of whatever changes they made for the fight.

"Crap!" Takato said. "Blast him!"

"**Chrono Paradox!**" ZeedMillenniummon roared.

"What was he using before?" Vulpamon asked.

"The same," Takato said. "This time it's just worse."

A seal appeared in front of him and Takato saw DigiCode but before he could read it, ZeedMillenniummon did.

"**All Delete!**" ZeedMillenniummon said shooting the seal.

The seal shot forward at Vulpamon but Takato stepped in front of her and the seal hit him in the chest blasting him back into her. ZeedMillenniummon roared in triumph and Guilmon roared in rage. Vulpamon knelt over Takato who was already fading fast.

"No," Vulpamon said. "Takato. You can't die. Not now."

"Sorry," Takato said. "Not much choice."

He smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek and Vulpamon began to sob. His data floated into the sky and no one, even ZeedMillenniummon, tried to interfere with it. And there was a good reason for it. Vulpamon didn't care about anything. She didn't notice the world around her beginning to collapse, she didn't notice Guilmon digivolving into Megidramon through his rage, she didn't even notice the seal on ZeedMillenniummon breaking. She only cared that Takato was gone.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Intervention

"Vulpamon!" Rika shouted shaking her. "Vulpamon we have to go! ZeedMillenniummon is free!"

Vulpamon looked up at Rika, no hint of emotion at all in her eyes. She was dead inside and Rika knew that she wouldn't be okay unless Takato somehow came back.

"We need to move Vulpamon!" Rika said.

Vulpamon pushed herself up and they both ran away from ZeedMillenniummon and Megidramon who were having a stare down while their raw power tore the Digital World around them apart. Megidramon growled and ZeedMillenniummon watched Vulpamon fleeing with one of his heads. Megidramon suddenly roared and thrust its tail forward like a spear. ZeedMillenniummon blurred into motion grabbing the tail and spinning then throwing him ten miles away. Megidramon pushed himself up roaring again.

"**Megiddo Flame!**" Megidramon roared launching a massive fire ball at ZeedMillenniummon.

ZeedMillenniummon opened its red mouth and swallowed the attack then opened its blue mouth and the fire ball shot back out now pitch black. When it hit Megidramon, it sent him flying again and he crashed into the side of a mountain which instantly collapsed. Megidramon flew at ZeedMillenniummon in a blur and tackled him flipping over in mid air and threw ZeedMillenniummon into the air. Then he blasted him with a Megiddo Flame and ZeedMillenniummon screeched in pain before flipping over and firing a black fireball again.

"It can learn!" Ryo said pointing at the fire ball just before it crashed into Megidramon and sent out a concussion that sent them all flying.

Megidramon roared in rage and grabbed ZeedMillenniummon by the throats and flew into the air then flipped over and flew back to the ground in a blur smashing ZeedMillenniummon into the ground then blasting him three times in quick succession. Then the ground under them collapsed and they fell into a void. A moment later they flew back out, however, and continued fighting in much the same fashion.

Finally, Rika and the others all stopped and Venusmon walked over to Vulpamon kneeling in front of her.

"Vulpamon," Venusmon said. "I know it hurts and that nothing will ever make it better but try to remember that Takato is a digimon now and no one absorbed his data. He'll be back, soon."

Vulpamon simply stared straight ahead showing no sign of registering anything that Venusmon said.

"Forget it," Lilithmon said. "I know what she's feeling and you can't talk her out of that condition. Time will bring her back to the present and Takato may be able to assuming he actually makes it back without those two destroying his egg. Aside from that, nothing will be able to help her."

"How do you know what she's feeling?" Venusmon asked.

"All Fallen Angel Digimon know that feeling to some extent," Lilithmon asked. "Isn't that right LadyDevimon?"

"Yes," LadyDevimon said. "It's our destiny. Some turn bitter from the feeling but others are able to resist it and fight to change it. Me and Lilithmon are two of them."

"What feeling?" Venusmon asked.

"It's the negative side of love," Lilithmon said. "Being the Digimon equivalent of the God of Love I would think you would know what you are capable of inflicting. If love goes bad for any reason, it can hurt worse than any injury. It is the fate of all Fallen Angel Digimon, especially LadyDevimon and myself, to experience this pain. All LadyDevimon are destined to be in love with Angewomon. I, however, have it much worse. The one I love, swore to never feel the one emotion that she creates in all those who meet her."

Venusmon stared at her in shock. She knew who Lilithmon was talking about and so did everyone else.

Megidramon roared as ZeedMillenniummon blasted him yet again causing him to crash down mere feet from the others. He opened his eyes and saw them and roared angrily turning to kill them but ZeedMillenniummon blasted him again and he roared turning back to his opponent. He shot a Megiddo Flame at ZeedMillenniummon but ZeedMillenniummon canceled it with his own attack then formed the same seal he had used to kill Takato. Just as the Seal went flying at Megidramon, Susanoomon appeared and slashed the seal destroying it. Then he spun slashing ZeedMillenniummon across both faces and sent it flying backward. Then Megidramon blasted him in the back and Susanoomon blasted Megidramon with the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi.

Megidramon flew backward again, this time turning back into Guilmon and crashing down in front of Vulpamon. ZeedMillenniummon had recovered but Susanoomon payed him no mind as he knelt and held his hand out over the others. A sphere of light fell out of his palm and hit the ground cracking open like and egg and Takato fell out in the same form he had been in when he died. Vulpamon instantly dropped to her knees beside him sobbing in mixed joy and sorrow. Takato stirred and stood just as ZeedMillenniummon blasted Susanoomon in the back destroying a chunk of his body.

"Run!" Susanoomon commanded standing and turning to face ZeedMillenniummon.

Takato pushed himself to his feet and they all began sprinting away. Susanoomon kicked ZeedMillenniummon in the spot where his necks connected then created his Celestial Blade and slashed him several times. Then he aimed the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi into the air.

"**Heaven's Thunder!**" Susanoomon said as lightning bolts began raining out of the sky and blasting ZeedMillenniummon from all sides.

ZeedMillenniummon opened one mouth and a lightning bolt shot in and he opened the other mouth shooting a pitch black version out. The blast hit Susanoomon in the chest and sent him flying back, his body cracking. He stood and ZeedMillenniummon blasted him again and again. Finally Susanoomon fell to his hands and knees and ZeedMillenniummon floated over to him.

He looked up just as ZeedMillenniummon opened his mouth but all of the other God Man Digimon except Venusmon flew over and attacked it at the same time as all of the Demon Lord Digimon except Lilithmon and Lucemon arrived and attacked ZeedMillenniummon with the added held of Fanglongmon and Lucemon in his Shadowlord Mode. The resulting blast sent every single one of them flying as well as Takato and the others. When the smoke cleared, however, ZeedMillenniummon had only a small bruise from the blast.

ZeedMillenniummon created one seal for each of the other digimon and managed to smile.

"**All Delete!**" ZeedMillenniummon said firing the seals and hitting all of the digimon square in the chest.

Susanoomon and Fanglongmon both flew back and landed beside Takato and Vulpamon but the others all dissolved right where they were. ZeedMillenniummon absorbed all of their data and his body regrew. The two bodies where they were twisted together fused his entire body turning pitch black. He grew a lower half complete with canine style legs, feet like a T-Rex and a tail like Megidramon's.

"Shit," Takato said as Susanoomon and Fanglongmon both began to dissolve.

Takato absorbed Susanoomon out of desperation and Vulpamon did the same to Fanglongmon. Then they looked at each other and nodded.

"You guys go!" Takato said. "There's no way in Hell you can help now."

None of them argued. They all turned and began sprinting away while Vulpamon and Takato biomerged into TVmon. The final battle would be horrible and destructive but one way or another _would_ be the _final_ battle.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

Final Showdown

TVmon sprinted to his left and ZeedMillenniummon followed him disregarding the rest of the Tamers and digimon running away. ZeedMillenniummon fired a black fire ball at TVmon but TVmon created a Yang shield. The shield blocked the blast but it sent him flying. TVmon landed on his feet and fired an Onyx Rain at ZeedMillenniummon but ZeedMillenniummon swallowed it and spit it back at them.

"Anything we throw at him he throws right back then learns huh?" TVmon said dodging the Onyx Rain which exploded into a massive fire ball when ZeedMillenniummon roared. "Then I guess we'll just have to throw something that he can't learn."

He began running around ZeedMillenniummon trying to think of an attack he could use that ZeedMillenniummon wouldn't be able to steal that didn't involve getting in close. After a moment he came up with a second plan.

"**Onyx Rain!**" TVmon said launching the attack then kept running and fired a second at ZeedMillenniummon's back.

ZeedMillenniummon's two heads faced in opposite directions and the one facing away from TVmon fired a fire ball and the other a lightning bolt. TVmon dodged the massive stream of electricity and saw that a few of the crystals had gotten through the fire ball and were stuck in ZeedMillenniummon's front.

"Boom," TVmon said detonating the crystals.

ZeedMillenniummon screamed in pain and stumbled back a bit then spun toward TVmon and the two heads fired the same attacks again at him. He avoided them, barely.

"Why not both firing a lightning bolt?" TVmon asked in Takato's voice then switched to Vulpamon's. "Maybe he can't."

TVmon suddenly fired an Onyx Rain then teleported behind ZeedMillenniummon and fired a second almost at the same exact time. ZeedMillenniummon again twisted one head around and again fired two different attacks, this time an Onyx Rain of his own and a lightning bolt. TVmon avoided the lightning bolt again and ZeedMillenniummon's Onyx Rain let almost half of TVmon's through and again screamed in pain when TVmon detonated it.

"That should make things easier," TVmon said.

TVmon smiled and held his hands out to his sides and two complete Yin-Yang symbols appeared one at each hand. Then a near perfect but partially see-through clone stepped out of each symbol.

"**Tai-Gi-Tu Clone!**" TVmon said as the symbols faded.

The clones ran around ZeedMillenniummon forming a triangle and all of them held out their hands.

"Let's try this again," all three TVmon said. "**Onyx Rain!**"

The three blasts shot at him and ZeedMillenniummon suddenly opened a seal in front of him and went through then came back out clear of the attacks. TVmon had expected this, however, and after firing his attack, he had charged forward under the attacks while creating a Yin Blade. When ZeedMillenniummon reappeared, TVmon leapt at him and used the blade to cut him in half the long way. ZeedMillenniummon roared in rage and pain as he reconnected himself then smashed TVmon away with one hand while supporting himself with the other. TVmon landed on his feet and realized that ZeedMillenniummon was beginning to breathe harder as his energy began to run low. Unfortunately, TVmon's energy was nearly out.

"This won't work if we can't do better," TVmon said with Takato's voice.

ZeedMillenniummon seemed to disagree, however, because he roared and a seal opened behind TVmon and opened.

"**Time Destroyer!**" ZeedMillenniummon said before smashing TVmon backward through the portal with his tail.

TVmon landed on his back and instantly separated into Takato and Renamon. Takato stood and helped Renamon up and they looked around. They were on a huge perfectly flat wasteland of off-white stone with cracks spider-webbing across the ground. Spread across the wasteland but only within view were around a thousand digimon of all kinds.

"Hey," an Angemon said walking over with a Devimon. "Welcome to ZeedMillenniummon's pocket dimension. Don't worry about any of the dark digimon, we've all given up on fighting because no one can die in here and even if we did destroy each other, no one could escape."

"I suppose," Takato said. "Wait, are you sure this is a pocket dimension?"

"Why?" Angemon asked.

"Well," Takato said. "Since no one has ever come back, no one could know where the seal goes. What if this isn't a pocket dimension but is actually ZeedMillenniummon's inner world?"

"Well," Angemon said. "Then we couldn't hurt each other because MoonMillenniummon is here."

"Exactly," Takato said. "And if we killed him ZeedMillenniummon would be nearly powerless and would be unable to hold us here. Then we could easily kill him."

"That's a great plan," Renamon said. "Except one problem. This realm is endless and MoonMillenniummon could be anywhere. Plus we can't hurt it because physical attacks don't harm him."

"What if we actually use incorporeal attacks here?" Takato asked. "We won't know unless we try."

"We can't biomerge," Renamon said. "We'd barely be able to scratch him even if you're right. And both of us are stronger than any of them."

"Not true," Takato said. "ZeedMillenniummon has been powered up by all the digimon he absorbed. MoonMillenniummon wasn't."

"True," Renamon said. "Fine. We'll look for MoonMillenniummon. I pray that we succeed in killing him. If not, we're all dead."

"I know," Takato said. "For now, let's focus on finding him."

They sent a message through the digimon telling them to search for MoonMillenniummon in groups and they all began spreading out. After fifteen minutes, Takato and Renamon stopped. They had taken a team of four with the Angemon and Devimon since they were worth at least a fourth of the entire army.

"This is useless," Angemon said. "I can't even see the teams next to us now."

"I know," Takato said. "Luckily I have another plan."

He held his hand up and a bowling ball sized Yin symbol appeared.

"Yin tracking!" Takato said and the symbol began spinning then moving away from them at a fairly fast rate.

"You can use our Yin-Yang powers in your normal form?" Renamon asked.

"That's the only Yin-Yang power I can use in my normal form," Takato said. "So, shall we go greet our new friend?"

"Yes," Renamon said. "You two, be careful. "There's no telling how powerful he is."

They started running and flying after the ability and soon the ability began circling a crystal with the shadowy silhouette of ZeedMillenniummon inside. Takato instantly fired an Onyx Rain but it bounced harmlessly off of the crystal.

"Physical attacks?" MoonMillenniummon asked before laughing, its voice becoming a deep rumble before going back to the scratchy growl it had been before he laughed. "You amuse me Takato Matsuki. Surely you know that they can't hurt me."

"True," Takato said. "I guess that just leaves one option. I'll handle him. You guys stay back."

"You can't fight him," Renamon said.

"Yes," Takato said. "I can."

He held his right arm up extending the blade out of the V-bracelet that he had neglected to use since he had changed. The blade glowed slightly more than it had before he changed but she understood. The blade now functioned as an incorporeal weapon. It was the only thing that could effect MoonMillenniummon.

Renamon nodded and kissed him then teleported herself, Angemon, and Devimon away from MoonMillenniummon a bit. Takato turned to sprint at MoonMillenniummon and slashed at him. MoonMillenniummon floated out of his reach and began to glow as crystal disks formed in front of him.

"**Death Crystal!**" MoonMillenniummon said firing the disks.

Takato did a back flip over the disks which flew at Renamon. Just before they hit, Angemon shoved Renamon out of the way then bent over backward managing to duck under them. Takato smirked and spun back around swinging at MoonMillenniummon but the crystal suddenly shattered. He stumbled back as a shadowy clawed hand like a cloud swiped through the air at him in a blur.

"Now we shall see your skill," MoonMillenniummon said. "Let us begin."

He shot toward Takato swinging right and left with his claws and every couple of seconds, a crystal disk appeared at a random spot near MoonMillenniummon and shot at Takato. Takato managed to avoid the attacks fro several minutes, then a disk passed through his arm about a half centimeter deep and his arm went numb. He swung at MoonMillenniummon's arm the next time he swung at him and cut it off. MoonMillenniummon floated back quickly firing three disks at Takato but he avoided two and slashed the third destroying it. MoonMillenniummon's arm didn't regrow like ZeedMillenniummon's would but he roared in anger and a cloud of disks appeared behind him.

"Dodge this!" MoonMillenniummon said. "**Death Crystal!**"

The disks all shot at Takato but before they hit him he spun with the blade out firing a Holy Arch in a circle that expanded outward and up.

"**Holy Ring!**" Takato said as the Holy Ring destroyed the disks that would have shredded him.

He looked down at his left arm as feeling began to return to it and he flexed the fingers a bit. He looked back up at MoonMillenniummon and MoonMillenniummon roared in rage.

"**Dimension Destroyer!**" MoonMillenniummon said spreading his arms and the air over them was suddenly filled with pitch black clouds and purple lightning. Several bolts struck the ground and the explosion sent chunks of rubble flying into the air and other pieces began slowly breaking off and floating into the sky.

"Now we will all die," MoonMillenniummon said. "And your data will bring about my rebirth."

"No one but you will die," Takato said. "Let's finish this."

He sprinted forward and a bolt of lightning shot down at him. He leapt sideways and the explosion narrowly missed him then he stood and began running again as the land under his feet began to crumble. He ran as fast as he could as a huge chunk under him broke off floating up quickly. He leapt Off of it straight at MoonMillenniummon.

"**Death Crystal!**" MoonMillenniummon said firing a disk at Takato's face.

Before Takato had to worry about being hit, Angemon and Devimon both shoved him up over the disk and it passed through both of their waists cutting their spirits in half. Takato landed just behind MoonMillenniummon and slashed him across the back then leapt backward as a bolt of lightning his MoonMillenniummon on the same spot he had been slashed. Takato looked up in time to see Angemon and Devimon finish dissolving then he and Renamon found themselves in the same spot they had been before being sent to the other dimension. ZeedMillenniummon was screaming in pain as cracks formed and purple light shone through and every once in a while a tiny purple spark would fly out. The other digimon from ZeedMillenniummon's inner world were around him.

ZeedMillenniummon suddenly shot out thousands of seals and Takato and Renamon biomerged and avoided the seals, barely. The other digimon were all killed and ZeedMillenniummon turned their data into three dragon digimon: Megadramon, Gigadramon, and Megidramon. TVmon groaned and stood forming his Yang Shield and Yin Blade. Then he leapt into the air destroying Megadramon before Megidramon blasted him with a Megiddo Flame. He landed on his feet and slashed sending a black Holy Arch out at the two remaining Dragon Digimon. Gigadramon began to fly into the air but Megidramon grabbed his trail and swung him down into the Holy Arch which exploded obliterating Gigadramon. Megidramon absorbed both of the now destroyed Dragon Digimon's data and began to change. He grew enormous spikes all over his body and his wings fell away until only the about a forth of it was left then the rest grew back in the form of fire. His arm blades split in two and his hands lit on fire. The end of his tail heated until it glowed yellow.

"Oh crap," TVmon said.

Megidramon growled and everything around them began collapsing. Then Megidramon spun and swung his claws at ZeedMillenniummon. ZeedMillenniummon disappeared into a seal and Megidramon looked around before turning back to TVmon.

"Oh dear," TVmon said. "**Onyx Rain!**"

The attack hit Megidramon in the face and Megidramon growled but showed no sign of feeling it. TVmon detonated the attack and all that it left was a layer of ash and soot. Megidramon shook his head and the ash and soot fell off proving that he was unharmed.

"Not good enough," Megidramon said.

"**Yin Blade!**" TVmon said charging forward as the blade formed.

"**Megid Flame!**" Megidramon said launching a blood red fire ball.

TVmon dodged around the fire ball then leapt at Megidramon. Megidramon shot his tail around to try to smash him away but TVmon used a Yang Shield to flip over it without being hurt. Megidramon swung both arms at him but TVmon landed on his collar bone and slashed his throat then leapt off. He landed on his feet and spun around and grinned.

"I'll take that data thanks," ZeedMillenniummon said reappearing as Megidramon began to fade.

"**Megid Flame!**" Megidramon said spinning around and blasting ZeedMillenniummon in the face.

ZeedMillenniummon screamed in pain flying backward the cracks deepening. Megidramon dissolved and ZeedMillenniummon absorbed it his cracks healing and then he roared and fired a black fire ball at TVmon but TVmon blocked it with a Yang Shield without being thrown backward.

"Gotta love him not having MoonMillenniummon," TVmon said in Takato's voice.

ZeedMillenniummon roared and fired a lightning bolt and TVmon leapt over the blast landing between the heads which spun toward him. One fired a lightning bolt and the other a black fire ball and TVmon leapt off of him just in time for the two blasts to collide and explode massively damaging ZeedMillenniummon. He roared in pain as the cracks began to reappear. TVmon blasted him with and Onyx Rain and detonated it forming more cracks.

"Enough!" ZeedMillenniummon said. "**Chrono Paradox!**"

A seal formed and and Cancel appeared in the middle in DigiCode. The seal hit TVmon and he separated. Takato activated his V-bracelet blade and nodded at Vulpamon. Vulpamon picked him up and spun then threw him at ZeedMillenniummon. Takato landed between the heads and spun slashing both throats. ZeedMillenniummon screamed in pain and began to dissolve and Takato dropped to the ground with Vulpamon.

They both absorbed half of he data and turned it back into all of the digimon he had killed and absorbed. Just as they finished, three WarGreymon with the zombie infection landed around Takato and Vulpamon. The infection's growth fell away and they looked around smiling.

"You did it," one said. "You stopped the infection. Even more than that, you killed ZeedMillenniummon. I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"We couldn't have if Fanglongmon and Susanoomon hadn't landed beside us," Takato said. "Unfortunately that means we can't restore them."

"There's enough of ZeedMillenniummon's data left to restore the Royal Knights and both of Susanoomon and Fanglongmon," a second WarGreymon said. "Who are you anyway? I've never seen a blue Renamon."

"Name's Takato," Takato said as he and Vulpamon began restoring the last of the victims.

"Oh, you're that human," the first WarGreymon said. "Guess you could survive that forest now huh?"

"Oh hey," Takato said. "Thanks for the save back then."

The WarGreymon nodded and Takato turned the last of ZeedMillenniummon's data into Susanoomon who looked around at all of the freshly ruined digital world. Takato looked around as well and his eyes widened. While he was fighting ZeedMillenniummon, he had failed to notice that both Guilmon's Megidramon and the Megidramon that ZeedMillenniummon created had done a number on the Digital World and it now looked as if it had been blasted by airstrikes for fifteen years straight. ZeedMillenniummon's attacks as well as his and Vulpamon's own had also done a fair amount of damage but it was difficult to tell what did what.

"Can you fix it?" Takato asked.

"Indeed," Susanoomon said.

He floated into the air glowing and the Digital World began to regenerate. When it was finished, it was still a barren wasteland but that was simply the data region they were in.

Susanoomon floated back down to the ground and looked at Takato.

"You have my original data," Susanoomon said.

"And she has mine," Fanglongmon said.

"Is there a way for you to take it back without killing us?" Takato asked.

"No," Susanoomon said. "However, you may keep it. If ZeedMillenniummon or anything like him returns, we will need your help."

Takato nodded then looked over at Vulpamon who had returned to her Renamon form.

"Is the infection completely cured?" Takato asked.

"It is," Susanoomon said. "ZeedMillenniummon started it so his death ended it. Congratulations."

"There you are," Rika said as she and the others all arrived. "Is it over?"

"Yes," Takato said. "But I'm sure the virus and vaccine type digimon will be at each other's throats within a week. So, everyone ready to go home?"

"I just remembered," Henry said. "You have to explain your new form to your family."

"Actually," Susanoomon said. "If you would prefer, I could restore your human form without affecting your power."

Takato looked at Renamon then back at Susanoomon and shook his head.

"No thanks," Takato said. "This form is because of our child. I'd rather keep it."

Susanoomon nodded and the digimon began to leave. Takato turned to the others to see that all of the unaligned digimon also had to leave. None looked happy about it.

"I guess this is goodbye," Angewomon said.

"Guess so," LadyDevimon said. "Maybe we could see each other again some day."

"I'd like that," Angewomon said before kissing her.

LadyDevimon kissed her back, one hand moving to the side of her face the other going around her waist. After a few moments they pulled away.

"We have to leave too," Lilithmon said. "I guess I'll see you around. After all, my job is to make yours hard and no one can stand that forever."

"Well," Venusmon said. "You don't really have to leave. Technically no one ever said that you had to do that."

"It's where I belong," Lilithmon said. "It's what I do best."

"And what if I thought you could do me better?" Venusmon whispered to her so quietly that Takato and Renamon were the only others who could hear.

Lilithmon stared at her for a moment before an evil grin spread across her face.

"Then I may have to take you up on that offer," Lilithmon said before kissing Venusmon.

Venusmon kissed her back instantly and their hands did exactly what Angewomon and LadyDevimon's didn't. Their hands almost instantly began to explore each other's body. As Venusmon's hands began to move toward Lilithmon's chest Takato wolf whistled and they separated, Venusmon blushing bright red and Lilithmon grinning evilly.

"Can we help you?" Lilithmon asked.

"I have nothing against that but you really should wait until you have some privacy," Takato said.

Venusmon blushed again and Lilithmon grinned even more evilly then one of them teleported them both away.

"They really want to get started," Ryo said. "Too bad. I kind of wanted to watch."

"Pervert," Rika said.

"So why can't you two stay together?" Takato asked Angewomon and LadyDevimon.

"Well, we're opposites and any Angel Type Digimon would kill me on sight," LadyDevimon said.

"So go to LadyDevimon's home," Takato said.

"That's actually a really good idea," Angewomon said. "How did we not think of that? Anyway, thanks for the help and advice and good luck telling your family about your little, exploits."

Angewomon opened a portal and they all said goodbye then went through. They found themselves in Takato's kitchen with his family and the only part about them all appearing in the kitchen that surprised or confused them, was Takato.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," Takato said. "I'm home."

"T...Takato?" Yoshie Matsuki asked.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Takehiro Matsuki asked.

"That's a long story but basically I became a digimon," Takato said and Renamon pressed her claws into Ryo's back effectively stopping him from saying anything about their child.

"I see," Takehiro said. "Well, welcome home."

Takato smiled at the fact that they seemed to be taking it well but now he had to tell them the rest of the story, after the others had left of course. The others all seemed to sense this because they all said their goodbyes and left leaving Takato and Renamon alone to tell Takato's family everything. Needless to say, Takato was grounded. Luckily his family was lenient given he had given his life to save Renamon and had been forced to delete his own child. Renamon was allowed to stay and was welcomed to the family. Takato was mainly grounded from TV, video games, computer, and being alone with Renamon.

Following ZeedMillenniummon's defeat, the digital world found a sense of peace that it had never known. The Virus and Vaccine type digimon actually got along following Venusmon and Lilithmon's example, as well as Angewomon and LadyDevimon's, and while they didn't necessarily start relationships with each other, they didn't go out of their way to try to kill each other either. The peace lasted and all digimon kept an eye out for ZeedMillenniummon or the zombie virus but neither resurfaced.

Eventually, Takato and Renamon got married and had a second child, this time without having to absorb it. Henry and Jeri eventually broke up because Jeri became obsessed with controlling Henry and trying to ruin Takato and Renamon's relationship, unsuccessfully. Rika and Ryo got married surprisingly without Rika getting pregnant before hand and didn't have any children for another three years. Venusmon and Lilithmon never bothered to get married but Angewomon and LadyDevimon did. Cyberdramon eventually went back to the Digital World and found the LadyDevimon that had been given to him as a present from Ryo, even though as a joke, and within a month they were together. Eventually, all of the digimon returned to the Digital World, Takato, Renamon, and their new child included.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
